1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filament dispenser for a missile or other moving vehicle, and, more particularly, to a filament dispenser which damps transverse oscilltions of the unspooling filament.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of missiles remain interconnected with control apparatus upon launch by a filament, either wire or preferably an optical fiber, via which navigational information is exchanged over at least a part of the missile travel path. These filaments are typically wound into a pack carried on the missile, or other vehicle, and care must be taken in the manner of unspooling the filament (dispensing) to prevent damage to the filament.
One difficulty encountered on dispensing wound filament pack, especially at high speeds, is the tendency for the filament to form helical loops of relatively large amplitude extending transversely to the dispensing direction. Such loops require a correspondingly large exit port for filament dispensing, which is undesirable because the larger exit port increases the drag on the vehicle. Still further, the radar cross-section of the vehicle (i.e., detectability) is accordingly maintained at a size larger than desired. The loops also prevent ducting of dispensed filament prior to release into the ambient airstream.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide a filament dispensing technique ideally producing a linear trajectory, allowing dispense from a small exit port. Also, all of this should be accomplished without subjecting the filament to significant risk of damage, destruction or reduction in signal transmission capabilities.